-Enter Corny Title Here-
by KirstyChan96
Summary: A disabled girl falls into a hatch inside her shed and has ended up a the front of the Gate. After an unexpected encounter with Truth, it seems like it was generous enough to allow her to be able to walk again in exchange of a different problem - calling it 'Equivalent Exchange'. While still in shock, she is suddenly thrown through the otherside of the Gate into an alternate world!


Hi! This is my very first chapter to a story that I've always wanted to write/type. Compared to a lot of people here, I'm pretty much a newbie, so please excuse the grammar mistakes and errors as I'm learning!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this chapter, only my persona (Kirsty)! I don't own the following mentioned through this chapter either:

Justin Bieber (ew, no offense haha)

Nicki Minaj

Yui

Nico Touches The Walls

Waterloo Road

Glee

Sonic The Hedgehog

And FullMetal Alchemist.

I hope you enjoy it as I progress through, and let me know what you think! J-Just don't say anything too harsh ok? See ya next time!

* * *

Chapter 1 – What The Heck Is Going On?!

"-Sigh- I'm so boored~ If there's nothing left to do here then I'll just go back to my room." You complain again – it's the weekend and everyone seems to be out shopping, leaving you by yourself at home like usual. Your name is Kirsty-Louise Naudê; but everyone just calls you either Kirsty or Kirst. You are currently 16, and you were quite the 'humble technologist' as you were nicknamed. You weren't one of those girls who were really popular in school and got whatever they wanted, nor very pretty. Though you have a few friends – even if they share similar hobbies – you were usually the outcast of the group, so you had gotten used to being by yourself most of the time, fumbling with mechanics and electronics here and there.

This was because you noticed you were different from people, they pitied you because you couldn't do things that they could – and you didn't like being pitied or even sympathized. They preferred Justin Bieber and Jay Z, you preferred Yui and Nico Touches The Walls. They like Waterloo road and Glee, you preferred FullMetal Alchemist and Sonic The Hedgehog. So there was quite a lot of things that differentiated you to other people, but that didn't mean they had to treat you differently – to a point of ignoring you most of the time.

Overtime you ended up growing self-conscious of yourself, and feeling like a burden to people when you were out with them so you grew having a little problem with talking to people and trusting them. You absolutely despised the main reason why people felt sorry for you though. Why?

You were disabled.

You weren't able to walk because of an illness you had been diagnosed of on your 9th birthday. That illness was Cancer. It was located in your lower spine, and at one point your parents agreed into giving you surgery to survive at the cost of losing your ability to use your legs ever again. At first you complained a whole lot about it because for one you didn't even agree to have the surgery – you didn't even want it. Two, because it was only inevitable that this will come back again but worse; just like a cold and you hear that exact quote from your consultant who was trying to hide it from you.

But despite that, you had grown tired of complaining about it and got on with it, that was one of the reasons anyway. The other reason was because you had found out about the story of the FullMetal Alchemist. How he tried to bring his mother back using human transmutation – a taboo that stood for all scientists in the anime and manga. You learnt about his journey on restoring his and his younger brother's bodies back to their original state, and the tragedies that occurred along their way.

The way the two brothers kept going was what inspired you to keep your head held high – even if you didn't have two strong legs to keep moving forward. You saw their pain of losing those important to them, and how they still kept going strong. Oh how you wished if you could at least walk again or even escape into a world where you could go on adventures and meet people like them.

Anyway! You were just going back into your house after staring at the clear sky for what seemed like hours when you heard a sudden bang coming from inside your shed. There was no one else at home apart from you, and this made you feel restless as you decided to investigate.

"What? I-I swore I heard something come from here, unless it was a cat or something." You realised that nothing was there, and decided to go back into your house, but luck has it when, when you turned your wheel it clipped a bump and it took your wheelchair off-balance! You fall backwards onto you right, and you closed your eyes as you expected to land on the stone floor of the shed.

You didn't feel any impact on landing onto the floor, but you suddenly felt like you were sat up straight instead of lying on your back how you should've landed. Now this was getting confusing. You opened your eyes a moment after, but closed them almost right away because wherever you where, it was bright. Just as you managed to gather your surroundings, someone lightly coughed and you spun your head instantly to the source.

"W-Who are you? How did I even get here?" You blurted out with a confused look on your face. You feel like this place is similar to something you've countered before, but you can't quite put your finger on it. "Well hello there. Who am I? I'm so glad you asked!" This anonymous person cheered with a mischievous grin upon his – her's – IT'S face. This scared you a little, but you tried to put on a brave face as you listened to it. "I am called by all sorts of names; I am God, I am All, I am Everything, Everyone, Anything, Truth and you. Now, let's see to those immobile legs shall we?"

"W-What? H-How do you know about my legs? What are you gonna do?!" This was scaring you a heck lot now, you had no idea who or what this is and it seemed to know all about you. That being said, this being walked up to you and took your hands in its own, giving you a tingly feeling from the tip to the toe of your body. You had no idea what was happening, but what you saw almost made you faint with absolute shock.

This person basically performed a miracle to you. You were standing up! You wobbled a bit, but still held onto the person's hands to stabilize you. _I don't believe it! I-I'm walking! How is this possible! How?! _Your thoughts were abruptly cut off by this persons own voice; which was now serious. "Now you're able to walk again, I guess there's going to be a toll to make up for it. It's the law of equivalent exchange after all. But don't worry, it won't kill you."

And with that said, you heard a loud creak from behind you and saw a huge gateway, with tiny black hands reaching out to grab you. You couldn't balance yourself properly yet – you felt like a baby taking its first steps, but that didn't matter at this moment. "W-Wait! Where are you taking me?! What toll?! What do you mean by equivalent exchange!?" You were panicking now, but the person that you were once talking to just grinned as you were pulled through the humongous gate.


End file.
